Even without words
by lallla
Summary: Syaoran, a troublemaker, is assigned to participate in an outreach program with the disabled. He is paired up with a beautiful mute girl, who he thinks isn't mute at all, but refuses to speak in order to keep a big secret.


Even without words 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. PERIOD. 

Summary: Syaoran's action causes him to spend time with the disabled. By chance he got the wittiest but pretty mute in the place. But he doesn't realize he's in more deep than expected. 

Prologue 

"Syaoran Li, you know very well that your mother is a great sponsor of the school. I believe you know too well that it has gone to your head. So I talked with your mother and we have come to an agreement that you shall be in punishment. Nothing serious, just something to learn from." Ms. Yumase told him as he looked past her. 

Earlier that day Syaoran had fought with a schoolmate causing some serious stitching for the guy. This alarmed the whole school faculty and so they planned. Syaoran had no intention to resist since it was after all true. 

Syaoran was a very quiet guy. He was cold to the social life even though girls did not sense it. But girls seem to look past that for, he was very intelligent, handsome and well brought up. He was every girl's dream but he shattered each of those dreams with his rejections. 

He blinked at her as a sign of agreement which did not make it clear for her so he just nodded. 

"Congratulations Mr. Li, you'll be spending a week with Sakura Kinomoto, she's mute." 

~*~ 

Syaoran Li didn't care about the girl he was supposed to be with in two hours nor did he care about the yelling he'd get from his mother since all he seemed to think about was the girl he'd meet. It brought so much forced forgotten memories to him. He did not want to think about it, and he had no intention to. 

After an hour, Syaoran had to attend sign language class just so that he'd at least be able to understand what Sakura was going to say. She was just mute not deaf. He didn't have a hard time. In fact everything was easy since one of her sisters was mute, so the whole family had to talk in sign with her. 

After all those easy tasks and dialogues, he came to one that he could not accomplish saying, the word was…. 

Love 

~*~ 

Once Syaoran got home, Feye was first to greet him. Feye was the twin sister of Syaoran. But unfortunately she was disabled. But it didn't stop her from living life. She goes to a hearing school just like him but an all girl school. She's a senator in the student council and she's running for valedictorian. It didn't stop there. Sure she was mute but she was extremely beautiful inside out, she had a lot of admirers. 

_Hey Syaoran, how was school?_

She said through her signs. Syaoran gave her a small weary smile. 

"It was fine." He replied not bothering to tell her about Sakura. 

_That's great. Do you have any plans tomorrow?_

"No, Noth- wait I do… Sorry Feye." 

_No… It's okay. I'll just go out with Sei tomorrow._

Syaoran gave a grim face. 

"Who's Sei?" He asked suddenly being overprotective. 

_My date!_ And to avoid all chaos that her brother would cause, she ran to her room silently laughing. 

Syaoran smiled again and sighed. 

"Better take care of that as well." He mumbled under his breath. 

After a while, he took his soccer ball and changed in to his playing clothes. He wore his highly expensive yet over worn soccer shoes and headed to the playing field across the street. Sure they had their own field but he liked playing were there was a bit more life. 

The field was surrounded by people but the middle was unused except by a girl. She had long shinning auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail and her eyes were fixed on the ball she was kicking. She kicked it one more time and scored a goal through the invisible goalie. 

Syaoran walked in front of the goal. And gave her a small mild glare. 

"Let's see how you do with a goalie." He said smirking a bit. The girl took the challenge and started kicking the ball. With fast speed and with a great kick, she shot the ball in the goal, but to her dismay Syaoran without even struggling to keep it from coming in. He passed her the ball and nodded. 

Her energy and determination increased and so with each shot the ball had more chances in getting in but in each strong shot had no avail in getting in. 

She was tired, fed up and embarrassed while this guy in front of her was cool and care free. 

'Show off' She thought. But it didn't lower her spirits down. She took the ball again and put it at the right distance and got ready to kick it. 

One 

Two 

Three 

And soared all the way to the goal and with success it hit the goal. Syaoran looked at her with shock as she took the ball and walked away. 

"Hey! What's your name?!" He yelled across the field. She looked back and smiled a bit and shook her head and stuck her tongue out. Syaoran smiled and watch her and her hair bounce of to the distance. 

~*~ 

a/n: how was that? short i know but it was the best i could do for the prologue since i didnt want it to be too long. So review okay and tell me what you think! 

Buh-bye! 

-lee=3 


End file.
